


Breaking Point

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You almost walk out on Leon. He convinces you to stay.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr wanted something angsty, so i tried my best to comply. enjoy ^~^

“I'm fucking done,” you seethed, your voice breaking. You turned away from him and trudged toward the door. You just couldn't do it anymore. You wiped away the saline tears streaking your face with the back of your hand.

“[Y/N], wait!” Leon shouted. You ignored him, your lip trembling. You felt latch his hand onto your shoulder, trying to hold you back. You jerked out of his grip and turned to face him again.

“Y'know, I can't help but feel like I'm the other woman here, Leon. Like I'm the side piece. The entré. And Ada's the main course.” You shook your head and chuckled in disbelief. “I can't believe I thought that I was above her. You've been chasing tail after her for so long. Why would you stop now?” Venom dripped from your voice.

Leon didn't respond. He just kind of stared at you with a dejected look on his face. You felt your heartstrings tug. _No. Not again. Not ever._

You snatched your coat and walked out the door. You dug in your pocket for the keys to your car. Raindrops were starting to fall. The little drops of water pattered against your skin. It was as if the sky could feel your pain. You didn't really want to leave, but you couldn't stay any longer. You leaned against the side of your car and broke down, letting out quiet sobs. Suddenly, you felt arms embracing you. 

“I can't let you leave, [Y/N].” You tensed up. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” you spat. 

“That's not what I meant. Let me rephrase. Not right now. Leave after you've cooled down a bit. It's dangerous to drive when you're angry.” He ran a hand through your hair. The touch made you shudder. You felt soothed for a moment but then your rage resurfaced. 

“Fine,” you said indignantly and started back towards the house. 

When you got inside, you stomped towards your and Leon's room. You grabbed a bag and slammed open the dresser drawer where you kept most of your stuff. You started throwing stuff in the bag, not caring that it was going to get wrinkles. 

“[Y/N], can we please talk?” Leon was now leaning against the doorway. 

You looked up at him and smiled, but not in a kind way. “Go ahead, it won't change anything.” You continued packing your things.

“That woman has saved my life more times than I can count.” 

“Oh? And however could you repay such a kind and selfless act, Leon?” You narrowed your eyes at him. 

“[Y/N]-” he started. You cut him off. 

“I've met the bitch! I've seen the way she looks at you, heard the way she talks to you...seen the way you look at her.” Another tear trailed down your cheek. 

“Why can't you believe that I love you?” You dropped the bag and stamped towards him. 

“Because why would you? Ada has it all! I'm not that pretty or funny and I can hardly do anything without help! She's a goddamn spy. What's cooler than that?” Your voice was a hoarse shout. 

You closed your eyes and started sobbing. Little chokes and whimpers fell from your lips, while salty tears rolled down your cheeks. Leon's hands were suddenly cupping your face. 

“[Y/N] - you have passion. Ada only sees me as a pawn. She uses me.” He stroked his thumb across your cheek, wiping away a few tears. “I love you, not Ada. Just know that. I'm not gonna force you to stay.” He pulled you into a hug again. You nuzzled into him. “And to rebut what you said; you are beautiful. In fact, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You're also funny and a quick learner. There's nothing to be ashamed of for asking for help, honey.”

You raised your head from his chest and looked up at him. You knew you probably looked like hell but Leon was looking at you like he truly thought you were beautiful. 

“Please don't go,” he murmured. 

You smiled, feeling a bit beside yourself. “I guess I'll stay.” 

“I really do love you, [Y/N].” 

“I know,” you said, feeling a bit idiotic for your outburst. _How could you doubt that your boyfriend loved you?_

He stooped down to your level and planted his lips on yours. The kiss was slow and sensuous. You felt like you were melting. His tongue traced along your lower lip. You opened your mouth and let him in. He moved his tongue around your mouth. The way he was rubbing his hands up and down your back made you shiver, but you weren't cold. Definitely not cold. Heat was weaving its way through your body. 

Leon's hands went under your shirt. He cupped your breasts through your bra, kneading them lightly. You gasped and giggled into the kiss. Your shirt was pulled over your head. It was quickly tossed to the side. Leon cupped your ass and picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. His tongue resumed exploring your mouth. 

You were carried over to the bed and gently laid down on it. Leon undid the clasp on the front of your bra and pulled the cups away from your chest, leaving your tits bared to him. Your nipples grew into taut peaks. Your boyfriend leaned over your body and placed his lips around one of the buds, lightly sucking. You moaned as his tongue swirled around it. He fondled your other breast with his hand. He soon switched breasts, flicking his tongue around your areola. You could feel yourself getting wet. 

“Oh my god,” you sighed, letting your head fall back against the mattress. 

“Let me show you how much I love you, [Y/N].” He started trailing kisses down your stomach. You squirmed under him, anticipating what was about to go down. _Literally._

He undid the button of your jeans, still kissing your stomach. He slid them down your legs slowly. You could feel tension building in your core. He pulled your panties down next, even slower than your jeans. You whined. 

“Please, Leon,” you panted. 

“Patience, sweetheart.” 

You keened when he cupped your sex. You grinded against him and he let you. The pressure felt delicious. He gazed down at you, lust clouding his eyes. 

“You want me to eat your pussy or are you just fine doing that?” He ran a finger along your inner thigh.

“I want you to eat my pussy.” You felt dirty saying it so blatantly, but you needed it.

Leon positioned his face over your cunt. His breath felt cool against your pulsing core. When he licked a broad stripe up your lower lips, your toes curled. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cried. You cupped your breasts and started to tweak your nipples. 

Leon dragged his tongue back and forth over your folds. You could feel the knot in your core tightening, threatening to unravel at any time. He began giving your clit tender kitten licks. You bucked your hips against his face. You weaved your hands into his hair and pulled him closer to your cunt. He wrapped his lips around your clit in retaliation. 

“ _Imgonnacomeimgonnacome,_ " you slurred. All you were focused on was your own release. 

At that, Leon increased his ministrations. He began to absolutely devour you, moving his tongue at lightspeed over your pussy. It wasn't long before you came, your hands gripping his dirty blonde hair and his name falling from your lips as a mantra. The knot in your lower stomach became completely undone. 

After your orgasm high had turned into post-orgasm bliss, Leon moved up your body to smash his lips into yours. The kiss was rough this time. It was raunchy and wanting, leaving you breathless. You could feel Leon lining his cock up with your lower lips as he enraptured your upper lips. He thrust into you slowly, stretching you out. You moaned against his mouth, your head swimming. 

He snapped his hips against yours leisurely, filling you to the brim each time. He kept his lips to yours, your tongues melding together. It felt nice to be captured in such a loving embrace. You never wanted to leave. Leon cupped your face with his hands, stroking along your cheekbones with his thumbs. You could feel the tightness reforming in your lower stomach again. 

Leon continued to languidly thrust into you. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer. He moved his lips away from yours. 

“Are you gonna come, [Y/N]?” he asked huskily. He used his hand to make you look into his eyes. You nodded. 

“ _Mhmmm,_ " you whined. 

Leon reached one hand between your legs and started rubbing circles around your clit. You threw your head back and whimpered. Your pussy clenched around him. You were close. 

The combination of Leon's fulfilling thrusts and his ministrations on your clitoris brought you quickly to your second orgasm. You cried out, your nails raking down his back. Your toes curled and your legs shook. Your cunt clamped around him as your orgasm wracked you. Your mind was melting. Leon kept fucking you through your peak. It only added to the pleasure. 

You felt his warmth spurt into you, filling your womb. Your pussy milked him completely. Your eyes rolled back into your head. You were completely overcome with pleasure. 

After he spent himself within you, he planted a kiss on your temple and then on your lips. He kissed you deeply for a bit. 

“I love you so much, [Y/N],” he said, pulling out of you. He pressed his forehead against yours. 

“I love you too, Leon,” you murmured. The desire to sleep was coursing through you.

You rolled over on your side and closed your eyes. Leon got up and walked around the side of the bed. You felt the mattress dip as he laid down beside you. He picked you up so he could place you under the covers. Then he laid down next to you and pulled you against his chest. 

“Sweet dreams, honey,” he whispered in your ear.

He draped one arm over you and ran the other through your hair, petting you. You sighed and smiled contently before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests or prompts in my ask box on [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
